


When You Get To Fly

by goodbyemoonpie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Dreams, M/M, awkward boys, dates but not really, not so platonic cuddles, oblivious babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyemoonpie/pseuds/goodbyemoonpie
Summary: "So I had this really vivid dream..."this felt like a really vivid dream.“I didn’t think you knew what vivid meant, I’m impressed Sho.”or Hinata shares his dreams and Kenma realizes he's living them.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	When You Get To Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Cute boys and fluffy blankets, what more can you ask for?

“So I had this really vivid dream...”

This felt like a really vivid dream. Now thinking about it, he couldn’t even remember how he got here. Of course, he was in Miyagi for the weekend to practice with a player that was actually competent, or at least that's the excuse he gave out. Needless to say Kuroo cried. But that wasn’t the point, what he needed to know was how he got _here _. Here being under 3 blankets with a ball of orange fluff making a pillow out of his stomach.  
He sighed. _Must have been the meat buns. _  
“I didn’t think you knew what vivid meant, I’m impressed Sho.” The orange fluff ball seemed to come alive at that, squirming from where he made fort on his stomach to hit him on the arm in what he thinks was supposed to be a light, joking slap. _It definitely was not light. _______

______“Don’t be mean Kenma, I may not be a genius but I know words!” He glanced down to see the brown orbs staring at him. Pink lips pulled into a pout. Orange hair more tousled than usual.  
Kenma put down the Nintendo switch he was previously using to keep busy and released an airy laugh. “Alright, alright. What was you dream about?” _ _ _ _ _ _

______The ginger perked up, pout twisting into a smile. Eyes starry and bright. Kenma blinked, no he actually preferred not to be blinded, thank you very much._ _ _ _ _ _

______“The sky! I dreamt that i could fly,” Hinata all but screamed as he jumped up from his perch on Kenma’s stomach to tell his story. Now with the animated boy basically sitting on his lap, Kenma sat up to get in a more comfortable position. “The sky was so bright, and it was filled with so many different colors. Like the painting we saw yesterday, you remember ? The purple one!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mhm,” He remembered alright. It was only yesterday that they visited the museum. Hinata dragging Kenma by the arm claiming that the visit was part of the ‘super Shouyo special, all exclusive, Miyagi tour’. The painting in question was a dark purple sunset that faded into the softest of pinks, white fluffy clouds filled the painted sky. Hinata had taken a step towards the masterpiece to admire it, leaving Kenma with a view he thought was only seen in otome game trailers that real you in with grand promises of special endings. Hinata looked like he had jumped out of the painting. His warm tones complimenting the painting behind him. With him in the foreground the beautiful painting morphed into an altogether new masterpiece. Kenma’s stomach flipped. Huh. The milk he had drank earlier must have been bad._ _ _ _ _ _

______“The sky in my dream looked like that!” the younger boy’s exclamation dragging him out of his thoughts. “Must’ve been beautiful then.” he said, shaking his head, trying to focus on the boy in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It was! And it was so, so big. I was flying right, but no matter how much I flew there was still more sky to explore. It was endless.” Hinata’s eyes shone as he looked up towards the ceiling, trying to picture the dream in his head once more. All Kenma could do was stare, entranced by the ball of sunshine sitting on his lap. Fly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Kenma can i tell you something?” Hinata’s voice whispered, though his volume had definitely decreased, Hinata’s voice rang loudly in his ears. The boy in question was still staring at the ceiling. Brown orbs gazing into sunsets Kenma couldn’t see_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mhm..” Kenma’s throat felt dry._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Right now i can jump. I can jump really high, but one day, Kenma..." Turning his head to face Kenma, eyes set ablaze, they stared right into his golden ones._ _ _ _ _ _

______“One day I’ll fly,” His eyes, the brown orbs staring right at him screamed with determination and passion and once again all Kenma could do was state. Hinata's eyes shut close, eyelashes fluttering and in came his megawatt grin. A laugh bubbled out of the gingers throat as he moved back into his former position, resting against Kenma’s stomach. He grabbed the switch that Kenma had long forgotten._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Anyway, what game are you playing?”Pulled out of his trance, Kenma let out another airy laugh and layed back down to let Hinata get into a more comfortable position. “Animal crossing, would you like to play?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“ Yes!” The ginger practically vibrated as Kenma opened the game for him, and just like that, his attention was occupied, quickly forgetting about the quiet conversation from only minutes ago_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kenma stared at Hinata as he played and met all the different villagers on the island. The conversation had stirred something in him that he didn't know was there before. New thoughts and feelings bubbled to the top of his head, swarming his brain. His eyebrows furrowing in response to the confusion._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hinata looked up. Bright brown orbs once again gazing into his own golden ones. “You okay Kenma?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kenma’s eyes widened in response and he quickly turned his head to escape the eye contact, opting instead to focus on the dust on the wall. Ears heating up to a bright red. “oh yeah, m’kay,” H,e risked a glance back at Hinata only to be met with a bright smile and shining eyes. This time he couldn't look away._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That's good,” Hinata said only for it to be followed with a soft yawn as he laid back down on Kenma’s stomach._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kenma let the small smile escape from his lips. He pushed away all the new and unfamiliar thoughts swarming his head and instead pulled Hinata a little closer, the act disguised under the lame excuse of wanting to see how Hinata played the game at a closer angle._ _ _ _ _ _

______He let it go for now. It’s not everyday you get to fly like this anyway._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! if read this far, i just wanted to say thank you!!  
> idk if it was obvious but this is my first time writing- save for really bad English essays, but we don't talk about that.  
> Anyway hoped you enjoyed and if you'd like me to write a specific scenario or idk have any requests?  
> idk i just might do them :>>  
> OK YES THANK YOU AGAIN BYE


End file.
